Bloody Handshake
by Margot57
Summary: OS "Elle, lieutenant chevronnée du NYPD et lui, écrivain multimillionnaire, mettaient fin à une année de partenariat comme s'ils venaient simplement d'assister à un séminaire sur n'importe quel sujet barbant."


Bloody Handshake

_**Auteur : **__Margot57_

_**Spoiler : **__2x24, A Deadly Game_

_**Genre : **__Romance/Humor_

_**Disclaimers : **__Le fait d'avoir Heat Wave et Naked Heat dans ma bibliothèque ne fait pas de moi la propriétaire de leur auteur… Malheureusement…_

_**Raiting : **__K+_

_**N/A : **__C'est vraiment court, mais je dirais que c'est suffisant. Ca m'est venu alors que je re(rererererere)gardais le 2x24._

_

* * *

_

Dans le domaine de la politique, une poignée de main est systématiquement une bonne chose. Deux individus en costume cravate se serrent la main parce qu'ils ont conclu le contrat du siècle, un accord quelconque, parce qu'ils viennent de signer un décret sans importance. Kate Beckett n'aimait pas franchement les histoires d'élections, de vote, de campagne électorale toutes ces choses ne l'intéressaient pas. Mais depuis que Castle était apparu dans sa vie et qu'il l'assommait avec ses monologues sur les différents diplomates de la Grosse Pomme, elle avait appris à considérer leur importance. Elle avait même tenté de participer aux débats qui animaient parfois les conversations de Castle, Ryan et Esposito… Mais tout ceci était fini et, maintenant plus que jamais, elle détestait la politique et sa froideur stérile. C'était la politique qui l'avait amenée à travailler avec Castle, sous la contrainte bien évidemment. Aller contre la volonté du maire était à peu près aussi envisageable que de braquer une banque armé d'un pistolet à eau. Et désormais… Ils étaient les politiques. Elle, lieutenant chevronnée du NYPD et lui, écrivain multimillionnaire, mettaient fin à une année de partenariat comme s'ils venaient simplement d'assister à un séminaire sur n'importe quel sujet barbant.

_Ils se serraient la main._

Kate se mordait la joue, et elle espérait que ses yeux n'étaient pas aussi brillants qu'elle ne le craignait et qu'ils ne révélaient pas toute la déception qu'elle éprouvait en cet instant. Ils avaient formé un duo des plus atypiques et ils se disaient au revoir d'une manière dégoulinante de formalité. C'était sans doute à cause de cette femme blonde qui était pendue à son bras et qui se serrait contre lui sans aucune pudeur, remarqua amèrement Kate. A cause de cette greluche, ils devaient se contenter d'une maudite poignée de main… Oui, Kate Beckett était bel et bien en train de maudire une femme qu'elle connaissait à peine. Quel modèle de tolérance pour un membre de la police ! se fustigea t-elle en tentant de garder la main de Castle dans la sienne un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. S'il n'avait pas ce sourire collé aux lèvres, ce serait probablement plus simple. Si elle n'avait pas rompu avec son petit ami quelques minutes plus tôt… Si elle n'avait pas rompu avec son petit ami pour partir avec LUI, elle aurait pu encaisser ça avec un sourire en se disant qu'après tout, ils se reverraient un jour. Seulement… Alors que son cœur se fissurait lentement en un milliard de morceaux qu'aucune super-glue ne pourrait recoller, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ne voudrait plus jamais avoir affaire à cet homme. D'ailleurs, en rentrant, elle se débarrasserait de tous ses livres, sans état d'âme ! Tu parles, se dit-elle alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner, la seule chose que tu vas réussir à faire, c'est t'effondrer sur ton lit en pleurant toutes les larmes de ton corps. Elle sentait sur elle le regard de ses amis qui semblaient avoir décidé de mettre la discrétion au placard et tenta de se consoler en se disant qu'eux, au moins, ne l'abandonneraient pas.

« On se voit à l'automne ? »

Elle ne se souvenait même pas avoir envisagé de parler, mais un besoin de savoir l'avait envahi, et elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre cette vague qui l'aurait engloutie de toute façon. Castle fit demi-tour et lui décocha encore ce maudit sourire.

« On se voit à l'automne. »

Il se retourna à nouveau et continua jusqu'au bout du couloir en serrant toujours son ex-femme contre lui. Kate aurait voulu lui courir après pour le supplier de revenir et de ne pas la laisser seule le temps d'un été, de l'emmener sur cette fameuse plage où ils pourraient faire griller des guimauves en observant les feux d'artifices. Mais la fierté était quelque chose de plus fort que les chamallows, se dit-elle en tentant vainement de reprendre constance. Elle croisa le regard de Lanie et lui accorda un sourire très peu convaincant. Baissant la tête, elle constata qu'elle avait toujours une bouteille de bière dans la main. Parfait, se dit-elle en avalant une gorgée. C'était ce qu'il lui fallait. Elle resta là quelques minutes, plantée au milieu du couloir. Au moment où elle franchit finalement la porte de la salle où les autres étaient restés, elle sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche et décrocha d'un geste machinal.

« Beckett. »

« Ne profitez pas de mon absence pour cesser d'être extraordinaire. »

« Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de vous pour ça. » répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

« Je sais. Vous aviez simplement besoin que quelqu'un vous le dise. Et si vous changez d'avis… Je me ferais un plaisir de vous le rappeler tout l'été. »

« Que… »

Elle se retourna et se rendit compte que la voix de Castle était anormalement proche. Devant elle se tenait l'écrivain, les mains dans les poches, une moue coupable affichée sur le visage.

« Mais… Gina ? »

« Elle a compris toute seule. »

« Ecoutez Castle, pour une fois dans votre vie, pouvez-vous éviter les messages codés ? » s'exaspéra-t-elle.

« Elle a compris… Que, désormais, c'était dans _vos_ yeux que devaient se refléter les feux d'artifices. »

Kate ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais elle ne trouva rien à dire. Elle s'approcha de Castle et leur échange fut bien différent d'une vulgaire poignée de main.

**END**

**

* * *

**

_Si on regarde bien, on peut voir Castle hésiter avant de tendre la main… Et je persiste à penser que si Gina n'avait pas pris son bras en otage, on aurait eu le droit à une étreinte ! Donnez-moi votre avis, positif ou négatif :D_


End file.
